


Interrupted

by noticemoiheichou (orphan_account)



Category: Free!
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4535547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/noticemoiheichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He finds her mid-study session in four in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrupted

A knock on the door is heard but she elects to ignore it, flipping through the pages once more. Another knock comes. And another.

And another.

"I'm coming in, love," she hears his soft voice. "I hope you don't mind."

The door creaks open but her eyes remain glued on the textbook. The sound of it closing is heard and a few seconds later, footsteps near her.

One. Two. Three.

"What are you doing up?"

"Studying," she bluntly answers.

"At..," he pauses to look at his watch, "four in the morning?"

"I'm studying very hard," she replies, not once taking her eyes off her desk. He only sighs and her eyes move away from the book to the floor beside his feet.

"This," he begins with a deep breath, "is not healthy."

Her fingers begin to slowly play with the pages' corners and his eyes follow them very carefully. "I know," she deadpans.

"Then why do you still do it?" he asks, finally looking her in the eyes. Her eyes don't meet his, though, as they're still preoccupied with reading the tiny text. She only shrugs.

She stops playing with the book's pages and is about to place her hand under her chin when he grabs it. She lets out a huff of air and blows a couple of strands out of her face when he uses his free hand to gently turn her face to meet his.

"I know you want to do your best," he states, leaning down to be eye-level with her. "I know you do. But this- whatever the hell it is you're doing- it's not right. It's-"

"I don't want to be a disappointment anymore. It's what I have to do, Makoto," she hisses. But he isn't hurt by her words, he isn't.

And it's because he's been there and he gets how she feels.

That doesn't justify everything, though. Her lack of sleep, her lack of nutrition, her lack of everything she oh-so-deserves- nothing can justify those.

She glares at him but he only looks at her with those green, droopy eyes of his. She fights to stay strong, to seem anything but weak, but when the corners of his lips slowly make their way upward, she loses it and drops the tough act.

She drops her head on the crook of his neck and sobs softly. His hands instinctively reach for the small of her back, drawing figures with the tip of his fingers. He pulls her back and wipes a stray tear travelling down her face.

"Come on, now. Let's go to bed."

Slowly, he lifts her off of the computer chair and holds her in his arms. He makes his way to the bed and sets her down carefully. Once she feels her back hit the mattress, she curls up into a ball, making the brunette chuckle. 

She peeks at him from under the covers and he immediately understands.

Lay down with me.

And so, he slips under the covers, wrapping his muscly arms around her torso. "I'm proud of you, you know that?"

Silence.

He gulps and continues. "You'll never be a disappointment to me. And it's not because you're already really skilled at almost everything, but it's because of the effort you put into everything you do." He pauses to look at her and feels his heart swell up when he sees the tip of her ears turn slightly pink.

"And," he continues with a nervous breath, "I know that my opinion really doesn't matter to you because you're your own person, after all. It's your own opinion that matters in the end but I just want you to realize how much I appreciate you and everything you do. You just, amaze me, you know?"

She lifts her head from under the covers and this time, he feels his cheeks heat up. "I'm kind of jealous of you, you know? You always have this drive, this motivation, this push that keeps you going. You always seem to have everything in place when I just- well, I don't know what I'm even doing, honestly," he chuckles and rubs the back of his neck with one hand.

"Oh, god," she says with a laugh. "Looks like we have more things in common than previously thought." He shoots her a smile and she sends one back- a smile that could've knocked the air out of his lungs.

Her eyes begin to drop and a small yawn leaves her lips. His smile widens and his eyes seem to shine a hundred shades brighter. He leans forward and presses a soft kiss on her forehead, one that makes her blush and giggle.

"Goodnight, love," he whispers.

But he is left without a reply when he sees her eyes fluttered close, her lips moving ever so slowly.

**Author's Note:**

> one-shot of makoto my bby ilysm
> 
> \---
> 
> makoto tachibana - free! © kyoani  
> writing © noticemoiheichou


End file.
